So, This is The End?
by shitsuka
Summary: Cinta itu memang buta, cinta itu tidak mengenal gender.. Tapi cinta itu tidak harus saling memiliki bukan? RnR? Flame allowed. BL/Slash/Shonen-ai. SasuNaru SN! Silent Reader Allowed! XD


**So, This is The End?** Shitsuka

**Naruto**Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**T

**Genre**Romance, Angst

**Pairing**SasuNaru

* * *

**Warning**OOC, BL/Shounen – ai/Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, , Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan cerita ini real dari otak saya.

**Yo, Readers! Shitsu balik lagi! Nyahahahahaha kali ini Shitsu membawa Fict gak jelas. Fict ini dibuat berdasarkan kegalauan yang sedang melanda Shitsu T.T**

**Hanya Fict ringan~**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**Mau nge – Flame, Mau meng – kritik, mau memberi saran, atau apa pun itu Shitsu terima, yang penting itu semua dapat membangun Shitsu**

**RnR?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia itu memang kejam, dan dunia itu memang tidak adil. Jujur aku membenci dunia ini, tetapi aku juga mencintai dunia ini. Kerena di dunia ini aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang sangat sempurna dan indah sepertimu...

.

.

Aku berdiri diatas pembatas sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku. Ku rasakan semilir angin menghembuskan helai – helai rambut blonde ku, dan dapat ku dengar debur ombak yang terus menerus menabrak pembatas yang menjadi tempatku berdiri ini. Untuk sejenak aku melupakan seluruh masalahku.

Jika kalian bertanya apa masalahku? Maka aku akan menjawab ini masalah anak muda, kalian tahu kan apa maksud ku? Tentu saja masalah yang berhubungan tentang cinta.

Well pasti kalian pernah mendengar seseorang berbincara mengenai cinta itu buta, cinta itu tidak mengenal gender, dan bla..bla..bla.. kan? Aku mengalami itu. Aku mencintai orang itu, si teme berambut pantat ayam, si teme yang memiliki kulit pucat sepucat mayat, dan si teme yang selalu mengucapkan kata andalannya 'hn'. Dan kalian tahu? Aku telah mencintai orang yang memiliki gender sama denganku. Apa kalian terkejut? Oh kupastikan iya.

Kalian tahu? Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan apa yang kurasakan ini padanya. Kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah seorang pengecut. Fine terserah kalian, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli! Tapi kalian harus tahu kenapa aku tidak mau mengatakan perasaan ini. Aku hanya tidak mau ia, Uchiha Sasuke yang tadinya sahabatku berubah menjadi musuhku. Dan aku tidak mau ia menjauhi ku karena ternyata ia memiliki sahabat yang memiliki 'kelainan' seperti diriku ini. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Lebih baik aku memendam perasaan ini selamanya dari pada aku harus kehilangan dirinya, yang sangat sempurna dimataku.

Sejenak aku tersenyum miris, setiap keputusan pasti memiliki konsekuensinya, bukan? Ya aku telah mendapatkan konsekuensi itu. Karena keputusan ku untuk memendam perasaan itu, besok sahabat ku yang kucintai akan menikah. Menikah dengan seorang wanita, Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura memiliki paras cantik, berhati lembut, dan memiliki tutur kata sopan. Tidak seperti ku, aku memiliki wajah yang penuh akan goresan, dan tutur kataku kasar. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wanita itu bukan?

_**Tes...**_

Aku meraba pipiku. Eh? Aku menangis? Hahaha cengeng sekali aku. Sejenak aku ingin menampar wajahku, rasanya malu sekali. Seorang laki – laki yang penuh semangat, penuh keceriaan seperti ku meneteskan air mata hanya karena masalah cinta?

_**Tes.. Tes..**_

Wa! Kenapa terus menetes air mataku? Bodoh! Berhentilah menetes! Cih aku ini orang yang kuat! Ya Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang kuat! Bukan orang yang cengeng seperti ini! Arghh! Sungguh aku ingin menampar wajah ku! Baiklah akan ku tampar wajahku demi menghentikan air mataku!

Aku memejamkan mataku, tangan kananku terangkat keatas bersiap untuk menampar wajahku. Baiklah! Bersiaplah akan kutampar wajahku sendiri!

_**1 detik... **_

_**2 detik...**_

_**3 detik...**_

Eh? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit? Tapi aku tadi merasa menampar sesuatu?

"Tch, dobe kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Mana ada orang yang menampar wajahnya sendiri disaat dia menangis?" ucap seseorang. Dan aku kenal suara ini! Suara ini milik Uchiha Sasuke. Secepat kilat aku berbalik untuk memastikan suara ini, tapi karena kebodohan ku aku nyaris terpleset, jika sepasang tangan kekar itu tidak menahan ku. Ku jamin besok akan muncul berita di Konoha News "Seorang Pemuda Terpleset Dari Pembatas Pantai Karena Ingin Memastikan Suara Seseorang Yang Berdiri di Belakangnya!" Oke itu tidak lucu jika terjadi sungguhan.

"T-teme?" ucapku gugup. Demi dewa Jashin, dewa tersesat yang di sembah oleh Hidan aku dapat merasakan wajahku merona. Bagaimana tidak? Jarakku dengan wajah si Teme itu hanya sekitar lima centimeter dan terlebih sepasang tangan kekarnya masih menahan tubuh ku agar tidak terjatuh. Oke jika kalian di posisiku sekarang kalian akan merasakan hal ini bukan?

"Hn?" balas Sasuke.

"Bisa lepaskan tangan mu dari tubuhku Teme?" ucapku. Dan tentu saja setelah mendengar ucapan ku itu ia langsung melepaskan tangannya. Well itu membuatku kecewa. Ah sangat kecewa tepatnya.

"Hn,"

Dengan hati – hati aku turun dari pembatas itu, aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pantai, dan tentu saja si Teme itu mengikutiku. Kami berjalan dalam keheningan, hingga aku pun merasa penasaran. Mengapa si Teme keluyuran padahal besok adalah hari pernikahannya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Entah perasaan ku saja atau bagaimana aku merasa ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tebakan ku benar ia berhenti melangkah.

"Hn, hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sahabatku. Apa itu salah hn?" jawabnya. Aku tertawa miris dalam hati. Kutatap mata _onyx_ miliknya. Eh? Sorot mata apa itu? Sendu? Kenapa?

"Hahaha sebegitu sedihnya kah kau Teme? Lihat wajahmu sendu, ttebayo! Jarang sekali mahkluk dingin seperti kau bisa memasang sorot mata seperti itu?" ucapku tertawa.

"Diam bodoh," ucapnya.

Mendengar ucapannya aku tersenyum miris. Dan ah! Aku kelepasan! Bodoh! Cih pasti dia akan meledekku!

"Senyummu aneh Dobe," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Well senyuman itu sedikit menyayat hatiku. Karena apa? Sebentar lagi senyuman langka itu akan diperlihatkan keorang lain.

"Diam kau Teme," balasku. "Sudahlah Teme, sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumahmu. Besok hari pernikahanmu. Kau butuh waktu untuk berisiap bukan?"ucapku lagi.

Si Teme itu hanya terdiam, dan sekali lagi ia memandangku dengan sendu. Oh demi dewa sesat yang disembah Hidan aku benci sorot mata itu!

"Berhetilah memandangku dengan sorot mata itu, ttebayo! Sudahlah kalau tidak ada yang diomongkan lagi aku pergi saja!"

Ku putar badan ku, dan perlahan dengan langkah berat ku langkahkan kakiku. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Dan senyum miris kembali tersungging di bibirku.

"Aku tidak bisa menikahi Sakura, Dobe," ujarnya pelan.

"Kenapa Teme?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hn, karena aku tidak mencintainya," jawabnya singkat.

Aku tertawa sejenak mendengar ucapannya, lalu bertanya lagi padanya.

"Well kalau kau tidak mencintainya, lalu kau mencintai siapa?"

Dapat kudengar ia menarik napas dengan berat..

"Kau," jawabnya singkat.

_**Deg**_..

Aku termenung mendengar jawabannya. Entah bagaimana aku harus berekspresi, apakah aku harus marah, teriak, senang, atau bagaimana? Lupakan! Yang terpenting aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap kearahnya, aku tersenyum.

"Walau kau mencintaiku, kau tetap harus menikahi Haruno Sakura, ttebayo!" ucapku.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya Dobe," sangkalnya.

"Tapi dia lebih membutuhkanmu Teme! Bahagiakan dia Teme, maka aku juga akan bahagia," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, baiklah," ucapnya. Dia memelukku, dan aku membalasnya.

Setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan pelahan berbalik memunggungiku. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di pantai ini. Aku hanya tersenyum. Well cinta itu tidak harus memiliki kan?

Semoga suatu saat nanti, aku terlahir sebagai seseorang yang berbeda dengan kondisi yang berbeda agar aku, Uzumaki Naruto, bisa berada disampingmu, Uchiha Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Fin***_

* * *

_Hallo minna-san~ Shitsu kembali setelah hiatus sekian lama~_

_Hehehehe jangan cekek Shitsu ne xD Shitsu janji nanti fict yang masih bersambung akan Shitsu selesain~ XD_

_Btw ini fict dibuat sesuai dengan perasaan galau yang Shitsu rasain~ :3 Shitsu suka sama seorang senpai, tapi sayangnya Shitsu gak bisa ngungkapin perasaan itu.. :D Dan pada akhirnya senpainya lulus sekarang xD /curcol /disambit_

_Oh sebenernya ini fict mau di buat angst tapi sepertinya gak gitu kerasa ya angst nya? XD maklum Shitsu gak berbakat XD_

* * *

_Akhir kata..._

**_MIND TO_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_?_**

**_XD_**


End file.
